Many web services and web sites use forms to collect data. Examples include mailing lists, contact forms, satisfaction surveys, employment applications, event registrations, online order forms, party invitations, lead generation forms, software bug trackers, etc. The use of these forms is not limited to web designers and developers. Many ‘everyday’ users also desire to use forms for their websites, blogs, etc.
Users can now go to customizable forms websites and create, customize and store their own forms. Examples of these sites include WuFoo™, Formstack™ and Pandaform™. These forms typically gather information from customers or other users that are of interest to the user. The user may be notified of the new data gathered, such as a sale lead, by text, email, phone or RSS feed. However, the information typically remains in the forms service storage, as will the form. There is no link to a file service external to the forms service. One would have to download the files that submit them through the form, save it and then upload it to a file service. To have such a link would eliminate the download/upload portion of the process and the gathering of data external to the forms service control.